Sunshine
by Beth6787
Summary: A sequel to 'Redemption' & 'Meet me in Buenos Aires'. Seven enlists the help of Harry Kim and Tom Paris to salvage her relationship with the Doctor


Beth6787

January 2018

Sunshine

A sequel to 'Redemption'. Seven enlists the help of Harry Kim & Tom Paris to salvage her relationship with the Doctor...

She hurried up the steps to her front door and keyed in the access code. It had been a very long night and there was so much to think about.

Thank goodness the Doctor had initially chosen to speak to the Captain about holo-Chakotay rather than going straight to the authorities at HQ . At least it was now unlikely that she would end up in a prison cell, although any chance of retaining her newly acquired position with the Tactical Development Team was lost for good. She would have been an asset to the team, of that she had no doubt, but now what? ...

She would have plenty of spare time on her hands to address her personal life : a task she was dreading. It would seem that her entirely rational - though in retrospect, an emotionally charged minefield - decision to utilise her creation, holo-Chakotay , to assist in establishing her fledgling career had spectacularly backfired on her. In one evening she had sabotaged what was left of her relationship with the real Chakotay (even the hope of an amicable break up which was inevitable in the near future) , disappointed Kathryn Janeway (yet again) and as for the Doctor...

It was Doctor Joe's reaction that pained her the most. She understood his disappointment with her for the subterfuge and no doubt his feelings had been hurt when she decided to discontinue their social lessons during the last few weeks of their voyage home...BUT... to publically expose her like that. In front of the Captain and Chakotay no less. She had seen his inflection just before he deactivated her hologram and realised that he was responsible for the Captain being in the audience. Along with Chakotay. They had planned this public exposure together. Why? ...then realisation dawned.

She had known for sometime that the Doctor professed to be in love with her, but how real could a hologram's - even a sentient one - 'feelings' be? She had supposed they were a mere diluted shadow of her own. Maybe more an affectation or figure of speech. But this: it had the reek of revenge. And revenge was borne of pain, usually intense emotional pain. Then there had been Denara Pel. She had never met the Vidian doctor, of course, but her Doctor Joe had shared memories of teaching Denara to dance when encouraging her to do the same. She also remembered Tom Paris joking about a "Drive-In" that the Doc had taken Denara to. Complete with a screening of one of Paris's ridiculous 2-D movie shows he was so fond of. Perhaps the Doctor was far more human than she had given him credit for. If that was true...

Somehow she had to repair the damage. And it WAS true, what the Captain had said to her. She had the two PADDs of facts thrust into her hands : should she have been in any doubt. Holo-Chakotay and Doctor Joe shared identical non-physical parameters. Well almost. She had adjusted some of the Doctor's more acerbic repertoire and given him just a touch of Chakotay's intuition but, otherwise, they were the same. Actually, the modifications she had made to holo-Chakotay to compensate for the Doctor's shortcomings had since become obsolete. The Doctor's character had matured and he was both more tactful and more insightful than he had been when she started on her holo-project. And now he was more vengeful too...and it was all her fault.

The Captain was correct. She could not just blunder in and offer to date the Doctor. It was too late for that and first she would need to salvage their friendship. Resurrect any empathetic feelings he still nurtured for her. A peace offering...

As she stood, staring out into the first streaks of dawn across the morning sky, an idea was born with the sunrise.

—

Harry Kim could not believe what his eyes were showing him on the breakfast news vidcast. There was Doctor Joe, at his Inaugeration, winning the Cochrane Medal for Xenobiology no less, followed by ...well ! ...suffice to say a public exposure of Seven for the worst imaginable subterfuge being arrested on stage by Tuvok. After Tuvok and Seven had beamed out the cameraman had panned back to Professor Crusher justifying the Doctor's award then him holding it aloft followed by much cheering from the audience. Then a brief piece on the Inaugeration of Professor Joe (as he was subsequently to be known) before switching to a weather bulletin. Harry shut down the vidcast and made a call to Tom.

—-

Tom hit the Comm link and smeared what was left of Miral's breakfast all over the screen. Great ! B'Elanna was having a well earned lie-in and it was his turn for the early morning feed and diaper change. He had decided to tackle what he thought was the easier of the two jobs first. If he was right, he very much hoped 'Lanna would be up and about before he had to find out the hard way. "Hi Harry, great timing. As you can see I have my hands full. What can I do for you?"

Harry tried not to laugh, but then gave up and let rip. The view in front of him was an uncanny replica of a day, nearly six years ago, when Tom and Neelix had had a little disagreement over a rather attractive young lady in the Mess Hall. They had then both been called away to the captain's Ready Room and assigned a mission together. At the time said lady had gotten the upper hand and so it would seem, history was repeating itself. Miral then proceeded to dump the last of the baby spaghetti over her father's head. "So I see. Perhaps now is a good time to distract you from your woes. You are not the only one having a challenging time adapting to your new life. Have you seen this morning's vidcast about Doctor Joe...and Seven?"

Tom was surprised. "Seven? What's she got to do with it? I heard that the Doctor was up for some sort of medical prize for his research last night. Did he win? No. I've not had a chance to do anything other than deal with Miral this morning, and I'm not getting very far with that one as you can see." Tom started wiping his daughter down, desperately hoping B'Elanna would sleep in a little longer than usual. He did not want her to witness this...mess...something that she would not let him live down for a very long while if she ever found out!

"Just have a look at the news feeds once you have finished with the baby. You'll see what I mean when I say that Seven has really put her foot in things this time. Wait until Chakotay sees it too. Actually you had better break the news to B'Elanna, she's his best friend and he may well need a shoulder to cry on."

"Sure thing Harry. I'll take a look myself then, depending on just how bad it is, pick my moment with B'Elanna. You know Seven isn't exactly her favourite person at the best of times and since she found out about Seven and Chakotay...well, you can imagine..."

Harry grimaced. "Rather you than me. Say 'Hi" Tom her from me and I promise I'll pop by and visit you all soon." With that he cut the connection.

Harry made a fresh cup of Fennel Tea and sat down at his desk. He should be feeling sorry for Chakotay he knew, but to be honest he was more worried for Seven. They had not been a happy couple for some time, that was obvious to Harry. Personally, he felt that was mostly Chakotay's fault. He was sure that Chakotay still harboured strong feelings for their former Captain and had, no doubt, given in to temptation and flattery by agreeing to date Seven. It had bolstered his ego. But, he was a middle aged man and - as far as Harry could see - more than capable of bouncing back quickly when the inevitable happened. Besides, he suspected, Kathryn Janeway would be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces of his bruised ego. Seven was different. She had never had a full adult relationship before and had thought Chakotay a safe harbour for her heart. Obviously, her adolescent fantasies had inevitably been brought down to Earth with a bump. So she had tried to compensate as best she could. By resurrecting her hologram. Her idealised Chakotay. He understood and felt pity for her. Who would help pick up the pieces of her broken heart and shattered dreams?...

—-

Doctor Joe sat in his office in the newly created Department of Delta Quadrant Xenobiology. In front of him, on his desk, was sitting a medal that he could not bring himself to wear. The Cochrane Prize for a pioneering medical breakthrough. He had won it for his work in de-assimilating Seven. For allowing Annika Hansen to emerge once again. A Phoenix rising from the ashes. Only he was a fraud. If anyone deserved this medal it was Seven herself. She had done the really hard work, along with Kathryn Janeway who had seen Seven's true potential. Almost from day one. And how had he repaid her for her trust and faith in him? By publically humiliating her. In front of her colleagues and friends. And far worse, her Voyager family. Her mentor and surrogate mother, Kathryn Janeway and the man she had tried so hard to form a romantic pairing with : Chakotay. And why had he done that? To save Seven from herself? To save her from being hurt and disappointed with the real flesh and blood Chakotay? To help Kathryn Janeway win back her own true love? ...No! The ugly truth was that he had been insanely jealous! Oh, his medical concern was genuine when he found out that Seven had re-activated the holo-Chakotay, but, having investigated further and discovering the truth he had seen an opportunity and he had grabbed it with both his holographic hands! He had pompously lectured Seven in public about her failure to empathise with her fellow humans, how outrageous it was to exploit Chakotay in that way with a holographic doppelgänger - when he had done the exact same thing for his holo-novel. In his case the motive had been entirely selfish : fame and adulation. Seven had only wanted to prove her worth for a job of which she was more than qualified. She had used her hologram purely to demonstrate her exceptional programming skills and intellect. And she had done it covertly, so as not to hurt the feelings of the real Chakotay. Only he had used Kathryn Janeway to ensure that she was exposed and destroy any chance of her romance with the real Chakotay from succeeding. He was a monster! No wonder Seven had not reciprocated his feelings her for when he had declared himself all those months ago on Voyager! He was supposed to be her protector, her guide as she took baby steps towards re-discovering her humanity and what had he done. Allowed his lust to undermine all that. When Seven had decided to discontinue their social lessons he had asked Chakotay to partner her to real crew parties and she had inevitably made the substitution. Chakotay had become her protector and she had then mistaken that for romantic love. All his own fault! How would he ever repair the damage...come to that, could he ever look Seven in the eye again...

He threw the medal in the back of the drawer and slammed it shut. Soon he would have to deal with that too but for now he just wanted to...not exist..."computer, deactivate EMH" and with that he vanished into the ether.

—-

The chime rang for a third time. Whoever was at the door was persistent. She did not feel like talking to anyone. If it was the selection committee messenger he need not have bothered. She was well aware that her name was mud across the entire Federation. She had seen the newscast earlier today. Had watched in horror as the full melodrama had unfolded in front of her eyes. Thankfully the cameras had not panned around to the audience, so the public would not have known that the famous Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were witnessing it all only a few feet away. But she had seen them and it was evident from watching the expression on her own face. Sitting here, watching herself being publically shamed by her two most trusted friends, Doctor Joe and Kathryn Janeway, Seven felt more alone than at any time on Voyager. Why had she stayed with them and agreed to return to the Alpha Quadrant, to Earth no less, at all? She was not welcome here and she was not respected or...loved. Not by anyone. Not Kathryn Janeway, not Chakotay and now...not even by the Doctor himself. She had done nothing deliberate to hurt anyone. In fact she had tried her hardest to keep her holographic creation a secret for that very reason. Do no harm. That was the guiding light for physicians...firstly do no harm...the Doctor had taught her that lesson on day one of their association. And she had spent the last four years doing her best to adhere to it. So why did it not apply to those around her also?

The door chimed yet again. Who ever it was she would deal with it and get rid of them. She marched to the door and yanked it open "Yes!" Only to be met by the face of a very startled Harry Kim.

"Seven...or do you prefer Annika?...I...I ...was worried...I saw the newscast this morning and I...wanted to see whether you were okay...?..."

She just stared at him. Of all the people who could be at her door she would never have thought of him "Ensign...thank you for your concern but it is unwarranted...I will be fine. Goodbye." With that she started to shut the door but Harry impulsively jumped through almost sending them both flying.

He had no idea he was going to do that and somewhat aghast he blurted out "Please Seven. Wait. Just hear me out. I thought you may need a friend. What they did last night, the Doctor and the others. It was unfair. I thought you might just need to talk or maybe just sit with a friend for a while..."

Seven became aware of her face leaking. Her left ocular implant must be malfunctioning again. She looked over at Harry whilst quickly wiping at her face. "That is most kind of you. Perhaps I can spare a few minutes. Can I get you some refreshment?"

"Allow me." Harry smiled reassuringly as he crossed to the replicator. "Cinnamon tea with three drops of Manuka Honey. My mother's recipe for calming any upset. She swears by it and I've always found it helps." Harry handed a steaming mug over to Seven and took one for himself. Once they were both seated he tried again "so if you'd like to talk...sometimes it helps just to have a friendly ear to listen..."

She considered. Harry's was the only offer likely to be coming her way and she did trust him. His was a gentle and kind soul. Perhaps he could advise her, perhaps not, but it may help organise her thoughts to recall it all out loud. "Very well but I warn you, it is a long story"

Harry nodded and smiled "Don't worry, I have plenty of time."

And then they talked long into the night.

—-

Tom was sold on the idea. Almost everyone on Voyager had been to his holo-simulation but he was pretty sure that virtually no one had been to the real Sandrine's in Marseille. So here they were, just him and Harry, checking the joint out with a view to booking it for a senior staff shin-dig next weekend. Harry had checked all their schedules. Tuvok would be back from Vulcan to see the Captain off on her six month mission to Cardassia Prime. Apparently she had decided to decline an Admiralty in favour of remaining in the Captain's chair a little longer. She had been given a new Epsilon Class cruiser the U.S.S. Resolute. He envied her helmsman. Apparently they were the most manoeuvrable in the Fleet and the engine specs were to die for. At least that was B'Elanna's opinion. And she should know. Anyway, she would be able to fit in this one last get together before 'setting sail' so to speak. 'Lanna was desperate for a night out and his parents had agreed to mind Miral for the weekend so he was planning on making it a bit of a second honeymoon for them. Opportunities were thin on the ground now they were parents. He and Harry were, of course, available. Only Chakotay and Seven would be missing. Chakotay had already set off on a field trip to one of the Bajoran moons with a group of his anthropology students and Seven was - understandably - keeping a low profile. Apparently Harry had left it in the capable hands of Kathryn Janeway to persuade the Doctor to be her companion for the evening. So all Tom had to do was chat up the proprietor and get them a good deal. Time for a little pool hustling...

Harry stood in the shadows and watched Tom in his element. The deal was soon clinched and Tom had acquired the back room for Harry all week as requested. He had just told Tom it was for a suprise - Harry was going to provide some of the entertainment. At that, thankfully, Tom had lost interest. He always got bored easily when Harry mentioned clarinet or piano practise.

"Well, old chap, I really have to be getting home to my girls. The place is all yours" as he handed the keys over to a very relieved Harry. "See you Saturday night." And with that, Tom called for transport back to San Francisco.

Harry looked around then smiled and set up the instruments. "Seven it's me. The coast is clear. Beam over whenever you are ready."

An instant later she materialised. "Ready Ensign. Let's get this show on the road...at least I think that is what the Doctor used to say..."

—-

It had taken some persuasion! She was still unsure whether the new Professor Joe would escort her for the night. He had only demurred at the last moment because she had been so insistent that she wanted to spend this last evening in the company of her nearest and dearest before setting out for Cardassia Prime in three days time. The initial mission was for six months, but with the amount of relief needed after the devastation of the Dominion War , it could be extended for far longer. So she would inevitably miss the next few Voyager re-unions. In the end, having been assured that Chakotay was off world and Seven had declined to join them he reluctantly agreed. "All set , Joe?"

He looked sheepishly at his former Captain "as ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure I'll be welcome? We are not staying for long are we?"

She took his arm and gave it a reassuring pat. "Of course you are welcome and no, I will need to leave before the evening is out, so we need not stay long. I should really be on my way to my ship already...there is so much to do before we depart space dock on Monday night."

Joe straightened his jacket then smiled at his friend. "That's settled then." And they beamed on to the cobbles outside Sandrine's main entrance.

—-

Seven looked at him nervously. Was this really such a good idea? Harry had just looked out from behind the stage curtain and confirmed that all the senior staff, with the exception of Chakotay (thank goodness!) were in their seats waiting for the recital to begin. They had all been informed on arrival, that Harry was going to play for about half an hour and then they would mingle and eat the buffet set out on the bar. Kathryn Janeway had done as Harry had asked and made sure that the Doctor was sitting on the end of the front row. If all went well, he wanted the Doc to be able to get up to the stage without being boxed in by the others.

"All set Seven. I will play the clarinet number first, to get everyone relaxed and comfortable. Then I will head over to the piano. You will make your entrance on the third Bar. Got it?"

Seven gulped. "Yes. I know the routine off by heart. I am just unsure as to how they...he ...will react..."

Harry sympathised. He would be scared stiff too in her shoes. But he knew his audience and he was as sure as it was humanly possible that they were doing the right thing. "Trust me, Seven."

She looked intently at her new best friend " I do Harry. I do."

With that the newly promoted Lieutenant Harry Kim took to the stage. He played one of the old favourites from their early days of Voyager and it worked. He saw the audience, specifically Doctor Joe, visibly relax and the murmur of suppressed chatter floated up to the stage. A few minutes later he got up, bowed to the audience and received hearty applause. "And now time for my piano recital. We are honoured today with a special guest appearance by an accomplished singer. This first one is in honour of you Doc for all your great achievements."

Perhaps he had been wrong to worry. How thoughtful of his Voyager family to honour his work in this way. The Doctor smiled indulgently, sat back and crossed his legs. Captain Janeway just winked at him.

Then the world seemed to stop turning and all he was aware of was ...HER.

Seven walked onto the stage in a spectacular claret coloured off- the - shoulder floor length dress. She walked up to the microphone and stared directly at him. Then she began to sing...

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear.."she paused for one bar for emphasis "how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

It was only later that the Doc realised that he had sung the last couple of lines out loud with her. He had no memory of walking up to the stage but suddenly the world came back into sharp focus and Seven was in his arms and he was kissing her like no hologram had ever kissed before!

THE END

Page 12 of 12 12


End file.
